


There's a Weasley Here for You

by htea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htea/pseuds/htea
Summary: Theres a reason Draco doesn't answer doors. Especially at his (secret) boyfriend's house.





	There's a Weasley Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Pride month! Enjoy!

Draco lounged with his feet on the coffee table. Daily Prophet in one hand, a cup of steaming tea in the other. He was just beginning to feel relaxed when the doorbell rang. The last thing Draco wanted to do was move from his current position. Besides, it wasn’t even his house. It was Harry’s. And they had kept their relationship secret to prolong the bliss and avoid the inevitable judgment from others.

“Harry!” Draco called to his boyfriend. “Door!”

“Can you get it, please?” Harry’s voice sounded like it was coming from deep within the house and nowhere near the front door.

“Are you sure?” Draco asked imagining the handful of people who had direct access to Harry’s house and the likely unwelcoming reaction Draco would receive from any of them.

“I’m kind of busy at the moment. So yes,” Harry answered.

“Then make them wait.” Draco hoped his obstinance would hint to Harry the ridiculousness of his request.

“Draco!” Harry warned indicating that the door was in fact to be opened by Draco.

“Alright,” Draco sighed and reluctantly rose from his place on the couch.

He stalked to the door and swung it open before glancing through the peephole to see who it was. A decision he instantly regretted because he was now face to face with a stunned Ron Weasley.

Mouth agape and eyes wide, Draco’s face mimicked the man’s in front of him. Until he was struck with an idea. His expression gracefully relaxed into his signature smirk. Draco took this as an opportunity to have a little fun. Harry had insisted he answer the door, why not make the best of a bad situation.

“Can I help you?” Draco asked as he casually leaned in the doorway.

No longer petrified, Ron entered his next stage of disbelief and began to babble uncontrollably.

“Mal--wha--Har--but?” Ron’s unintelligible string of words was music to Draco’s ears. He had his boyfriend’s oblivious best friend right where he wanted him. 

“Well, spit it out weasel. Some of us have important things to get back to.”

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Ron finally managed. 

“Not so much a ‘what’ really. More of a ‘who,’” Draco watched Ron’s face as he slowly realized what Draco was implying. The moment it clicked would be one Draco would cherish for years to come.

Ron shuttered before speaking again. “Is Harry here?”

“Babe?” Draco shouted over his shoulder and saw Ron repeat the word out of the corner of his eye. The redhead appeared to be questioning everything he believed in.

“What? Who is it?” Harry asked from within. His footsteps leisurely approached them. 

“There’s a Weasley here for you,” Draco replied.

In an instant, Harry’s footsteps sped up and Draco laughed at the “shit” Harry mumbled just loud enough for him to hear from the next room over.

When Harry arrived at the door he pushed Draco aside, who had now dissolved into a fit of laughter.

“Hey, Ron!” Harry tried to say as casually as possible and failed miserably.

“Hey, Harry,” Ron said suspiciously. He looked back and forth between Harry and Draco (who was still laughing) as if he were trying to figure out whether Draco had Harry under the Imperius Curse. 

Harry elbowed Draco in the side. It had stopped the laughter, but Draco was still beaming with pride. 

Ron had, once again, lost his ability to speak. Draco looked at Ron then Harry.

“I think you broke him,” Draco playfully observed.

“Stop fucking with my friends,” Harry said to Draco.

“But it’s fun,” Draco whined.

“Go make yourself useful. Wash the dishes or something. I don’t know.” Harry began to push Draco into the house.

“The dishes?” Draco asked in disgust.

“Go!” Harry continued to push Draco.

“Bet you’ll think twice about making me answer the door next time.” Draco smirked and obeyed his boyfriend. 

A loud “what the fuck?!” from Ron was the last thing Draco heard before he entered the kitchen (with no intent of actually doing the dishes.)


End file.
